


Twisted Wonderland Snippets for the Thirsty (or Angsty) Soul

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Knotting, Mentions of Suicide, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Unethical Science, Yandere, foodplay, possesive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Basically this is all the spicy/angsty Twisted Wonderland stuff I like put into one place so I don't completely dominate the tag lmao. (Also if anyone's wondering why I removed my commentary in the tags, apparently that messes with the tagging system here.)Anyway! There will be warnings for the angsty stories both in the title and the notes so you can avoid them, and asides from that. I hope you enjoy lmao.





	1. Idia Shroud/Reader- Flaming Hot

**Author's Note:**

> You and Idia decide to experiment a little in your relationship, only to reach an unexpected outcome...

“[N-Name]... That’s… Mmghm!”

It was so cute, watching the man slam a hand over his mouth, squirming in his computer chair… It was almost a surprise that my hands alone were enough to keep his hips still! Just for a moment, my mouth left his cock, if nothing else, to admire the way it twitched and leaked precum. Even with my lack of experience, it was clear Idia wouldn’t last much longer…

“‘That’s’ what Idia? You need to tell me~ How else will I know how you’re feeling?” I could feel my lips curling into a devilish smile as I kissed along the head of his cock, seeing him grip tighter on the arm of his chair as he whimpered. I was so glad he’d agreed to experimenting with these sort of things! He looked so adorable, biting at his lip, face a bright blue as his golden eyes looked to the ground in shame, occasionally flickering back, to eager to gaze upon the sight below.

“T-that’s… That’s good!” I couldn’t resist teasing him a bit more, pouting while tracing a few fingers along the small bit of skin exposed to the air.

“Just good? What a shame… I was hoping it’d blow you away! Guess I’ll have to work a little harder then~” I took him in once more, a beautiful moan that quivered with excitement leaving him. Even his hips bucked in delight, though my hands still kept him in place.

What I couldn’t fit in my mouth, I made sure to use my hand for, making sure to alternate between simply bobbing my head, spoiling his cock in kisses, and sucking on it, Idia’s hands eventually weaving into my hair as his breathing became more ragged… He still refused to moan though. Now, that wouldn’t do~

I took a deep breath, before slowly taking more of him in. It was a bit much, and I could feel a few tears pricking at my eyes, but it was all worth it, seeing how his eyes practically rolled into the bac of his h-...

Since… Since when could he turn red…?

“A-ah! Ahhhh!!!” It seemed he couldn’t contain himself any longer, which was great and all but… His flames were awfully close to the ceiling… I lost my grip on his hips for a second, just long enough for his hands to hold me down as his hips thrusted into me, completely oblivious to my struggles.

“[Name]... {Name] oh [Name]... I’m gonna…!” He practically screamed as he came, his grip finally loosening enough for me to move off him, coughing up a lung as he came upon my face with some leaking on my undershirt. Even with the slight loss of control, it was incredibly hot, seeing Idia nothing but a completely wreck as he fell slack in his chair…

Sadly, I couldn’t enjoy it much, seeing the red flames that started to quickly envelop his dorm.

“Idia!!! Idia we have to get the hell out of here!!!” The poor man… He was still in a daze as I quickly tucked him back into his pants. He glanced above me for a moment, seeing the flames and smoke started to fill the air.

“Huh… Fire…” Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he turned bright red once more.

“O-OH GOD I’M SO SORRY!!!”

“IDIA STOP IT YOU’LL ONLY START MORE!!!”

“I CAN’T HELP IT I’M EMBARRASSED!!!” 

“OH, NOW ISN’T THE TIME FOR THIS!” I grabbed one of his hoodies and a roll of paper towels, quickly wiping my face and covering my ruined shirt as we dashed out of the dorm, students lingering in the hallways screaming once they saw smoke pouring out in droves. Some dashed off, ready to find a teacher, while Idia cowered behind me in utter shame.

Well… At least he wasn’t red anymore. Now he was just pink.


	2. Dire Crowley/Reader- Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all your hard work, Dire decides a reward's in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I finally wrote for a staff member that isn't Divus. Now the real question is can I do it again lmao.

I sighed in relief, finally placing the final stack of applications in the file cabinet. There had been a surprising amount of people who’d signed up to attend Night Raven College, and unsurprisingly, many who were rejected. After all, this was a small school, and an elite one at that. As much as we all hated it, it was a job that had to be done. Closing the cabinet with a flourish, I plopped on the couch that adorned the elaborate office, Crowley shooting me a soft smile.

“I assume you’re done for the day? If you’re feeling tired, please feel free to go back to your room and get some rest before the meeting [Name], I appreciate all of your help.” I groaned, only lifting my head off the cushions to look him in the eyes… Or, well. Mask. I’d never actually see his eyes.

“Dire… I’m not just ditching you, I’m just taking a small break is all.” He chuckled, placing down the stack of books he carried before taking a seat near me. An arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer into him. Thank goodness his cape was off, otherwise the feathers would’ve been constantly tickling me. Any worries I had however quickly melted away once he placed a small kiss onto my forehead.

“I appreciate it more than you can imagine dear… Though, you have been working hard. The very least I could do is reward you for your help.” I giggled, playfully smacking him away.

“There will be no such thing! After all, I’m only doing my job! It’d be unfair to the other staff if you gave me special treatment!”

“Hm, I suppose you’re right.” He was quiet for a few moments, the metal claws which adorned his hand gently running through my hair.

“In that case, I ought to reward you not as a member of staff, but as your lover.” I could immediately feel my face heating up. It wasn’t fair how he could just be so upfront about such things!

“H-hey now! What are you going to do, blindfold me and eat me out?! Don’t be so silly Dire…” That deep rumble that resonated through his chest as he sat up, hands slowly removing his tie told me that I’d already sealed my fate.

“I think I shall. It’s a splendid idea, after all.”

It never took much for Dire to trap me, after all, he was much taller than me. I was never bothered by that fact in the slightest. In fact, I enjoyed it immensely, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Well… I guess I could let you reward me, but only if you’ve made sure the door’s locked. After all, Vargas has a bad habit of not knocking…” He chuckled, stealing a kiss.

Of course my dear, after all, I don’t particularly enjoy the thought of anyone else seeing my... Effect on you…” With that, he climbed off, taking his time to lock the door while leaving me in anticipation. We’d… Actually never done such things in his office before, so I couldn’t help but feel a little trepidation. Though, the moment he kissed along the crook of my neck, the beak of his mask slightly causing pain as it pressed against my skin… All worries were swept away, replaced by soft gasps of delight.

They didn’t last for very long, Dire opting to fully remove his tie and carefully slip it around my eyes. He was careful, making sure it was tight enough to prevent it from slipping, yet not to the point of discomfort. Soon enough, I felt his nestle between my legs, clawed hands carefully pulling down my skirt, leaving my underwear exposed. I shivered upon feeling cold metal gently graze me through them, fascination laced in his voice.

“To think you’d already be this wet, despite the fact that we haven’t started yet…” He gently kissed me through the fabric, my body already melting into his touch. I weaved a hand through his soft, ebony hair, the way his voice cooed in delight only exciting me more. He nuzzled against my thigh, the hardness of his mask replaced with soft, smooth skin, laying more soft kisses along my thighs, even daring a few nibbles too! 

“Nnhhgh… Dire, while normally I wouldn’t mind you taking your time, remember we do have that meeting later…” He simply chuckled, metal claws hooking around the waistband of my panties.

“Thank you for the reminder. I should take these off so you won’t have to get a new pair before then… Though, even if we’re late, I have no intention of letting you leave until I’ve properly had my fill.” I must’ve made some face, as before long, his deep, rich laughter filled the air, only inflaming my face further…

“D-Dire! You can’t just abuse your position’s power like that! Besides, I thought this was supposed to be my reward!” His tongue delved into my folds, a shaky gasp escaping me as one hand gripped onto the sofa cushions beneath, the other curling into his silky locks.

“Of course it’s your reward my dear, I’m not such a selfish lover! Wasn’t it just the other day that you indulged in me that fantasy of yours? How you, what was it… Oh yes, ‘wanted me to dine on you until you couldn’t think straight?’ I’m simply granting that wish.”

While I did wish that one day he’d trust me enough to see his face, for now I was more than grateful for the blindfold…

Though even without it, I could see that cheeky smile, watching me with gleaming eyes… Ugh...


	3. [Angst] Vil Schoenheit/Reader- Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would've preferred it any other way, truly... Yet anything would do, as long as you were his..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I tried writing Angst! And I might try it again! But anyway, yeah this is... This is not meant to be a eye-emoji nice time. This chapter has descriptions of violence and such (basically like a yandere fic I'd say) so. I already warned you in the tags, in the chapter title, and here, so if you don't like it, well. You didn't listen to my warning and there ain't much I can do about that.
> 
> Anyway! For those of you who still decide to read, be nice I'm used to writing smut lmao.

Such a deep crimson hue…

One that looked sinfully beautiful on you.

Even now, his breath caught in his throat from the way he gazed upon your body, your posture one of agony, yet still all too enthralling to him. Vil couldn’t resist, turning your head to admire those beautiful [color] eyes, once vibrant with life, now a dulled hue, those beautiful lips he’d imagined kissing until they could kiss no more… It was impossible not to suppress a giggle, Vil sneaking a childish peck from your lips, and more, and even more… It felt so overwhelmingly sweet despite the chill…

Though, it wouldn’t do well to get distracted now, would it?

It pained him so, having to tear himself away from you, but it wouldn’t be for long. After all, the whole reason he’d called you to this midnight rendezvous was so he could finally have your heart…

Once and for all…

Thinking of how those foolish boys from Heartslabyul would pester you day after day, whether it be for “homework” or whatever sorry excuse they’d use… How that pathetic excuse of a house leader from Ignihyde would always take up your time, leaving only scraps for anyone else… Even Epel and Rook of all people had grown much too close to you! It was unacceptable… Just completely and utterly unacceptable! And he hadn’t even the chance to tell you all this, for each and every time he did, someone would steal you away from him yet again!

But… It was all fine. Except it wasn’t but… As long as he’d be the only one to see you smile so brightly in his arms, he’d suffer each and every agonizing scene…

But the last… Oh, it was nothing that he could’ve expected.

He couldn’t even remember who it was who presented you those flowers, or anything else about the scene, save for the way your face lit up with such joy…

A face that should’ve been for him.

That’s when he realized he couldn’t just stand by any longer, even if it was only for his sake. After all, someone like him… He should be allowed to be at least a little selfish, right? Especially if you knew his true feelings for you, you’d understand him, right? … Of course you would. Someone as kind and caring as you would always understand…

Even if you could no longer tell him yourself, you’d tell him this was perfectly alright, that you’d always wanted to be his, in that same voice you’d sing quietly to him with…

That same voice he’d never hear again…

He took a deep breath, feeling his entire body being enveloped in sorrow. He had no reason to, he’d lost nothing. But he’d risk losing it all if he didn’t finish up. After all, it would take only one person to completely ruin his plan.

Grabbing the beautiful, ornate dagger he’d prepared just for the occasion, he traced the pattern of the steel once more, collecting what little blood that hadn’t dried on his finger. He already couldn’t go back, even if his entire body and mind screamed to, all he could do now was make sure you belonged to him forever.

He wanted to shut his eyes, but like before, he was unable to as he plunged the dagger into your chest yet again, careful not to wound your heart. He could only hope from earlier he’d left it intact, or close enough to it.

It seemed he was able to shut his eyes now, but that didn’t stop him from squirming as he felt around, looking for where your heart lie. He could just feel the tears pricking in his eyes from such a dreadful sensation… Just how could he have found any joy in this earlier?! Much to his relief, only moments later did his hand come across your heart, a shudder of disgust leaving him as he carefully pulled it out. It seemed to take all his effort just to open his eyes, even the smallest amount and look upon it.

A beautiful, breathtaking crimson… Just like before.

Despite everything, it was still more beautiful than any gem excavated from the deepest mines, and despite the disgust that still lingered, it was quickly being replaced with something far worse… A sadistic sort of euphoria…

Had he not stalled so much earlier, perhaps he could’ve relished in this newfound emotion, but that would have to wait. Vil looked around, paranoia setting in as he placed your heart in an ornate box, sliding it into his bag before picking up the remainder of your body.

For now, he’d have to put the remainder of you to rest. After all, it was still a part of you! He wouldn’t just dump you in some dirty hole somewhere! No… He had a beautiful, glass coffin waiting for you to sleep in just a little deeper in.

He’d be sure to give you one last kiss, as an apology he’d like to claim, but he knew better.

For him, it was a kiss commemorating your happy reunion together…

\-------------

The alarm rang throughout the room, a hand slamming the snooze button with a lack of grace.

Vil groaned, clutching tighter onto the box within his hands. He’d actually gotten no sleep from the night, all sorts of thoughts keeping his mind awake. Had it not been for your company, he’s sure he’d have gone mad by the end of it… Luckily, today was a free day, so he could simply stay in his dorm, and try to prepare for the oncoming days… That’s right. The oncoming days with you, ready to greet him once he entered the door… Though he smiled, it was one filled with melancholy, knowing he’d imagined something far different when he’d first fallen for you…

*Knock knock

“... Who is it?”

“Rook, my gorgeous house leader! I was asked to deliver something, so won’t you be a dear and up and open the door?” he had no choice but to. Knowing the other man, he’d simply be as passive aggressive as possible until he did. It pained him to tear away from you, but it’d only be a moment or two. He didn’t even bother to look into the mirror, opening the door just enough for that smug face to peer in. It was uncanny seeing it melt into worry.

“Vil… Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look… Well, atrocious.” He felt atrocious, that was for sure.

“You said you had something for me? If not, then stop wasting my time!”

“Hey! Don’t be so rude now, especially with how heavy this is! Now hurry up and open your door!” Vil swung it open, almost crashing to the ground as a giant bouquet of flowers was shoved into his arms.

“Goodness, I have no idea how anyone would willingly buy even one flower for someone like you, much less a whole bouquet… Anyway, make sure you take care, alright? You’re still my House Leader after all…” Despite the harsh words, they still held genuine worry as Rook closed the door, leaving Vil all alone.

This was… Unexpected, to say the least. It took some effort, but Vil managed to place it on the table. It was a lovely bouquet, though very overdramatic for a love confession. Thinking about the poor soul who spent so much effort to arrange it for him of all people… He’d feel bad declining. After all, he had someone of his own! It didn’t take much effort, finding the card expertly placed in the front. He flipped it over, only for dread to fill his very soul…

It was unmistakable. This was your handwriting.

He stopped reading, convincing himself you simply must’ve helped the person, but he couldn’t escape his curiosity, reading the letter once more with fearful eyes.

‘To the fairest in all the land, Vil… Even if you’d never return my feelings, I just had to tell you that I’m head over heels for you! So… Um… I hope you like flowers! ~From your hopeful classmate, [Name] :D’

The card fell from his hand, silently falling onto the floor…

A man soon joining it, his expression unknown.


	4. Leona Kingscholar/Reader- Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona's willing to do anything but work, ain't he...

“For goodness’ sake Leona…” I sighed yet again, stepping over yet another water bottle. Look, I wasn’t the best at cleaning either, but he was a dorm leader! He was supposed to set a good example for his house! The lion simply shrugged, rolling on his side to face me.

“You know, if I wanted someone to criticize me, I would’ve invited Ruggie…” It was impossible not to roll eyes at the passive display. Luckily, it didn’t seem to be horrible, mostly just trash and clothes thrown about with no regard to the hamper. Of course I wouldn’t wash him clothes (I wasn’t his mother, after all,) but maybe it’d be enough to give him more motivation…

That, or guilt-trip him enough to reluctantly join. Both scenarios were fine.

Grabbing a stray trash bag from a previous attempt at cleaning, I started to gather the many, many bottles on the floor, Leona watching me with a raised brow. Even so, he made no attempts to move, much to my dismay. In fact, the only time he made an effort to move was when I left his current position’s eyesight, flopping onto his back and staring at me upside down in boredom. 

“... You know, if you’re bored Leona, we could do something once your floor is at least visible…” Finally his expression changed, but much to my expectation and dismay, his lips turned upwards into a smirk.

“Oh, I’m plenty entertained. The sight of you bending over, so obvious to the way your skirt hitches up just enough? A sight I could enjoy all day!” He burst out into laughter at the sight of my surely red face, the volume of it loud enough to boom through the halls, until a water bottle slammed against his head. His joy quickly melted into annoyance as he shot me a glare.

“Did you really just chuck a water bottle at me?!”

“Yeah, and I’ll do it again if you keep that up!” With a growl, he tossed the bottle onto the floor, rubbing his temple.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, are you happy?!” He yelped once another bottle smacked him square on the forehead.

“Now I am. Hmph.” A bit of time passed on, and he’d long since continued lounging about, now with a pout. For a moment I felt a tinge of guilt, but boyfriend or not, that behavior was just unacceptable! Especially since I was doing the favor of even cleaning his room for him… I heard him sigh, before he sat up on the bed.

“Alright, I’ll help you clean my room… If you give me a kiss. After all, I hear wounds heal better with them~” Despite the catch, I was more than surprised he was actually bothering. Besides, it’s not like it was anything bad, we’ve kissed worse plenty of times!

“Deal. Now don’t try to weasel out of it.” The toothy grin he gave was far from reassuring.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

I dropped the current handful of clothing in my arms into the hamper before making my way over. God, I hated that cocky smile of his, it was way too handsome for my own good… Sweeping his bangs to the side, I placed two soft kisses along his forehead, one for each bottle. He purred in satisfaction, before his eyes looked up into my own.

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no, I knew exactly what that look meant.

I quickly jumped back, but it was too late. His arms quickly wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his lap. His eyes were no longer the eyes of just a lazy cat, but of a seasoned predator closing in on it’s prey…

“That’s not enough for me [Name]~” I tried to break free, but his strength was no joke, those muscled arms keeping me firmly in place.

“Leona! This isn’t fair! You said you wouldn’t weasel out of this!” I shuddered, feeling one of his hands tease the skin just under the hem of my shirt as he hummed.

“I did say that, but only if you gave me a kiss… On the lips. So, aren’t you the one who’s weaseling out of things?” That… That sneaky jerk! I may not be able to escape, but I wasn’t gonna let him get what he wanted so easily! Once he started to kiss along my neck, his fangs grazing dangerously close to my throat, I forced down all the sounds threatening to spill from my lips.

“AH, so we’re playing that game, are we? Fine by me. I’ll always have you begging beneath me no matter what…” The defiant glare did little to deter his hands from ripping my shirt’s buttons open, the lion ignoring my cry of anger in favor of grabbing a breast from it’s confines.

“Hey! Just what am I supposed to wear when I leave he-!” I quickly covered my mouth as he bit into the swell of my breast, lapping at the wound with a smile.

“Careful with your words sweetheart. I hear more things like that, and it’ll only make me want to tear everything apart so you can’t leave…” He seemed satisfied as I fumed. All I could do was sigh…

“At the very least, let me take off the rest. Some of this stuff’s expensive…” His arms finally loosened their grip, allowing me to slip off the bed. Even if it was almost torn to shreds, I still carefully folded the shirt along with the remainder of my clothes, placing them near the hamper. As my hands moved to my bra though, I peeked over my shoulder, seeing Leona watching with a smile, tail swinging languidly behind him.

Just why did I have to like such a brute… Not that I’d ever give him up.

I finally unhooked my bra, before hooking my fingers around the waistband of my panties, hoping I didn’t look too awkward yanking them off. Once I walked back towards the bed, it didn’t take a single moment for him to whistle, already prepared to pull me back into his embrace. Once he saw me stop right out of reach however, he pouted.

“I’m not stepping an inch closer until you’re naked too.”

“... Alright, I guess that’s fair enough, they’d be coming off anyway.” He stretched for a moment, a few joints popping, and for a moment I could tell he was considering making a show out of it.

“... Eh, too lazy…”

Instead, he just quickly tossed everything off, soon leaving the lion bare before me. Even with the lazy presentation, I couldn’t help but bite my lip, eyes wandering over each and every part of his well-toned body and his… Well... Before I could stop myself, I reached forward, eager to touch, but he quickly took the opportunity to drag me back onto the bed, quickly plunging a few fingers into my core. I wasn’t able to stop myself from crying out in surprise, whimpering as his thumb lazily rolled against my clit.

“Hmph, despite how high and mighty you were acting, it seems you’re enjoying this after all! Not that there’s any surprise there… Either way, I’m getting impatient, so how about you go ahead and submit already? I know you want to [Name]...” He nipped at my neck playfully, delighted as I struggled not to say a word. 

“Still going strong? Well, I guess we’ll be stuck here all day! What a shame, I guess my room will have to wait a bit longer…” I finally opened my mouth to retaliate, only to throw my head back and whimper as he slipped another finger in, pressing hard against my clit.

“Beautiful…”

It only lasted for a few moments longer, Leona soon pulling his fingers out and licking them clean before turning me so I rested on my knees, rear facing him. His fingers kneaded at the soft flesh, before I yelped, feeling a sharp slap. Though he chuckled, he did massage the spot, kissing softly along my neck in apology.

“I still couldn’t get just how sexy you looked earlier… I’m sure you don’t mind me indulging in that, right?”

Well… This was it. I could either finally submit to him, and just concentrate on enjoying the moment, or I could refuse to submit, and possibly win this stupid competition…

“... Please fuck me already Leona…” His smile was practically deadly.

“With pleasure…”

It was no surprise he didn’t hold back, quickly filling me with one thrust that made me scream in delight. One of his hands gripped tightly onto my hips, the other one landing firmly on the side of the bed as he leaned over me, kissing whatever skin he could reach which only made me moan louder.

“As much as I love how stubborn you are, nothing’s better than seeing you writhe beneath me, all while I fuck you… Wouldn’t you agree [Name]?”

“Y-yes! I do!” 

“Good answer.” His hand moved to my clit, resuming the same, lazy pacing from before.

“Beg, and I might just let you come!” All my pride was tossed out the window by this point, and we both very well knew that. I’d simply suffer the wrath of his teasing later.

“Please Leona, please, please, please let me come! I wanna come so bad so please!” He didn’t respond, and I just knew it wasn’t good enough.

“Hmm… What do I get in return?” He nipped at my ear. “Are you just going to leave me once you do? That’s isn’t fair now, is it? I’ve worked so hard, after all… “Another nip, but on the next. “Hmm… I know… I’m sure if you take my knot that’d be a fair trade, wouldn’t you say?”

To emphasize his point, his thrusts slowed just enough so I could feel the way he grinded his knot against me. Normally we made it a habit to avoid using it because of the aftermath, but… Dammit, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it. Craning my neck over his shoulder, I met his gaze. While it was filled with desire, I could still see the touch of seriousness within them.

“I-it’s fair… So hurry up!” He snickered, kissing my forehead.

“So rude~ But it’s be ruder of me to keep my mate waiting any longer. I hope you’re prepared…” I was a bit surprised when he pulled out, but he quickly pulled me into his lap, turning me so I faced him.

HIs hand gently caressed my face, before pulling me into a gentle kiss, hands gently, yet firmly grasping my hips. I eagerly returned it, thankfully to have at least one actual kiss during this session. In the middle of it, I felt him pull me back onto his cock, his knot soon pushing inside, and despite his efforts to be gentle, it still hurt a bit. It has been a while since we’ve gone this far… He spoiled me in kisses, thumb rubbing small circles into my hip, and though it took a bit, I finally managed to get used to it again. 

“You good?” His eyes were a bit tense, but immediately softened once I kissed him.

“Yeah, I’m good, just… Start a bit slow.” As fun as the former position was, this was nice in it’s own was too, being able to actually see Leona, (much less kiss him,) while also being free to use my hands for anything other than grasping sheets and keeping myself suspended.

Luckily, it didn’t take much longer for the two of us to get back into the previous rhythm, or at least something similar to it. It was clear Leona was getting at least a little tired, so neither of us would last much longer. Wanting to speed up the process, I slid a hand down towards my clit, melting into him from the sensation being paired with that overwhelming fullness within.

“Hey now… That’s not fair sweetheart, you know how much seeing you touch yourself riles me up…” Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

“Life’s not fair Leona…” This time, he genuinely pouted.

“Using my own catchphrase against me? Now that’s just cruel…” Though it was kind of wheezy, I laughed, the sound quickly turning into a gasp with a sharp thrust of his hips. It was just the thing I needed to tip me over the edge, a silent sob escaping my lips as I collapsed against him. He managed to last for just a bit longer before coming himself, his seed filling me up deeply inside. Good thing I was on birth control…

Once the two of us managed to catch our breath, his arms coiled around me, pulling me down to flop with him on the bed. Those sharp green eyes looked at me softly, yet those lips curled into a mischievous smile…

…

……!

“You… You planned this, didn’t you!” The only reason he didn’t roll over was because he physically couldn’t, so instead he just pulled me into his chest.

“Why, whatever do you mean [Name]?” Jokes on him, his pecs weren’t enough to distract me, not today!

“You know exactly what I mean! We were supposed to clean your room, and now we can’t! Leona, it was literally more work to have sex!” I could feel his chest rumblings as he struggled to contain his laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, but it’s more fun to fuck. Anyway, there’s nothing either of us can do about it, so why don’t we take this lovely opportunity to cu-hey, stop squirming so much…” Seeing a moment of weakness, I eagerly snatched it, only squirming more. His brow furrowed in irritation, his cheeks growing a darker hue.

“I’m serious! You aren’t prepared to face the consequences!” His words did little to deter me. It was fantastic.

Well, until he suddenly rolled us over so I was under him, eyes darkened with lust as I felt him growing hard again within me.

“I told you to stop squirming, didn’t I? Now why don’t you take responsibility for what you’ve done?”

Oh boy, this was gonna be a long night...


	5. Divus Crewel/Reader- Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy... I typed this a good while back (closer to the time I made my first Divus fic) and forgot to post it...  
I'm really just exposing myself like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divus punishes you for your behavior...

This had started simply enough. I was feeling a bit… “Excited,” and craved something that only he could give me… It was impossible not to resist, sauntering over to his home office, wrapping my arms around so I could admire his build through his clothes...

“Hm? Do you need something Darling?” He didn’t bother to turn his head, but I could see the smile that crossed his face. I pouted, burying into his shoulder and nuzzling into him. It was strange, feeling the actual, somewhat rough material of his shirt instead of his normal coat. 

“I’m lonelyyy~ Won’t you ditch your work to come play with me? Pretty please?” He hummed loudly, leaving me in suspense…

“Hm… I don’t think so.” The loud scratch of his pen against it’s parchment was barely louder than the sound of my heart breaking.

“W-why not?! I even asked so nicely, Master…” I made sure to whisper the last part into his ear, before giving it a little nibble. His eyes fluttered closed, humming in content, before lightly pushing me away.

“I’ve spoiled you quite often these past few days, haven’t I? It’d be bad of me to let my little puppy grow spoiled…” He at least gave me a small peck on the cheek before returning to work, but it only made me crave more…

If he wanted to play that game, I’d make sure to win…

\-----------

I rushed back to his room, quietly closing the door behind me as I enacted my plan… Opening my bag, I pulled out the crimson and black lingerie and garter I’d picked up earlier (complete with little white bows!) today while out running some errands. I’d originally planned to save it for a future date night, but it was more important for today. I took my time, making sure that everything was absolutely perfect. Once it was, it was time for the final step… With determination in my step, I made it to his special closet, tossing the doors open with a flourish…

Revealing each and every one of his fur coats…

I carefully sifted through each one, deliberating on just which one I should choose… While I was tempted to wear his favorite, I didn’t want to risk it getting ruined by anything, so I decided to settle for the one with a pattern like that of a snow leopard. It was so sinfully soft, almost tickling my skin as I slid it on. I couldn’t help but giggle as I looked in the mirror, after all, it looked as if I were practically drowning in it! 

I wouldn’t mind that so much… After all, it smelled just like him… Rich and musky, with just a hint of that strangely sweet smoke from those cigarettes he’d enjoy…

Oh, to hell with it! If he was too busy for me, I’d simply entertain myself!

I glanced at the door, as if that’d prevent him from suddenly bursting in, before flicking off the lights, making myself comfy on his bed. Luckily, it was absurdly large, so I had more than enough room to completely sprawl out if I so chose. As for now…

My eyes fluttered closed, my hands gliding over my body, pausing to occasionally give a pinch here, a grope there, all while imagining that they were his own hands… Soon enough, one reached the outside of my panties, which already felt just a little wet… I could practically hear his voice, such a deep, husky tone, remarking on how excited I was despite us just starting…

I lightly tapped along my thighs, pretending they were the light kisses he’d spoil them with, before bringing my fingers back up to lightly rub through my panties… I unconsciously spread my legs, as if he were crawling between them, nuzzling against my thighs before dipping in for a taste, making a show of it as he’d lick his lips, giving such a sultry look while remarking on how he wanted more…

I felt the same. After all, my hands just weren’t doing the job for me…

With a huff, I crawled to the side of the bed, pulling out a box from beneath. Despite knowing it’s contents, my breath still hitched upon opening it. After all, it’s where we stored most everything! Restraints, dildos, vibrators… The last which I was looking for. I pulled out a relatively small one along with it’s remote, only wanting to tease myself for now, before placing the box to the side. Luckily, there was a pocket in the front of the panties, so I slipped the vibrator inside, snuggling up in his coat again before flicking the remote to the lowest setting.

Even with the low setting, it was already a huge improvement over my hands, a satisfied hum escaping my lips as I lightly squirmed. My thoughts shifted a bit, now imagining that we were in his office during late hours, possibly the only people left in the school… I was sitting atop his desk, my skirt pushed up as those gloved hands of his playfully teased the vibrator along, watching me with such a devilish smile…

Suddenly, he’d quickly switch the setting up, my hand following, a moan louder than I planned slipping out at the sudden increase of power, only for it to quickly fade back to how it was before… The speed now lacking now that my body had a taste of the other… Of course I could just switch the remote back, but that wasn’t any fun now, was it?

I didn’t know how much time had passed as I continued to flicker back and forth, long since giving up on controlling my moans as the little toy continued to work it’s magic… I’d long since forgotten about the actual man himself, so lost in my delusion…

So it was my surprise when the lights suddenly flicked on, revealing him casually leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed as he watched with a smirk.

“My little puppy… You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” I wasn’t even embarrassed at being caught in such a position, this man has seen me in worse. I flicked the remote off, tossing it to the side before crawling towards the end of the bed, the man meeting me there. He held a gloved hand out, smiling as I nuzzled into it. I looked up at him, and I’m sure there was nothing but desperation in both my gaze and voice.

“Master… Please, I want your cock so badly…” He ruffled my hair, in the process his eyes wandering over the piece I wore, before he climbed onto the bed with me.

“I can tell… You’re practically nothing more than a bitch in heat right now…” He gently pushed me back against the mattress, now hovering over me as his knee lightly grinded me through my panties. I cried out, already feeling sensitive from my earlier activities, so even the smallest thing from his was absolutely addicting… I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer, but he never budged, just keeping up the slow pace, before outright stopping.

“Noooo!!! Master, why?!” He chuckled, lightly caressing my cheek.

“Did you really think I’d reward you for misbehaving? Not only did you sneak into my room, you took one of my precious coats, and are even using my toys without permission…” His fingers traced along my neck, making me shiver. “Not to mention, you aren’t even wearing your collar like a proper puppy should…” He sat on his knees, not even bothering to break eye contact as he searched through the box, pulling out some restraints I recognized all too well…

“I’ll make sure you never misbehave like this again… Hands up.” I didn’t even hesitate, raising my arms so he could individually bind them to the headboard, my legs soon to follow. Shortly after, he pulled out the spare collar (for if he lost his normal one, or we just didn’t have it on hand) and happily slipped in on, remarking on how beautiful it looked. Once I was all secured, he pulled out a tiny vial of a bright pink liquid I recognized all too well…

“Open wide dear~” It was a bit awkward, since I was laying down and all, but I made sure to drink all the contents down, both to make him happy, but also because I was much too excited to see where this evening was headed.

As expected of a man who knew his alchemy, it was only a matter of seconds before I felt that unbearable heat settle over my body, my entire body eager for something, anything to touch it… The most I could do was squirm and gasp pitifully as he watched.

My mind was already filtering through so many ideas… Would he use one of the dildos, slowly teasing me with it’s texture, or perhaps he’d make himself comfortable at the end of the bed, making a show of removing his clothes before pleasuring himself, leaving me unable to do anything but watch? For all I know, he could just plan to fuck me completely senseless! At each thought, I rubbed my thighs together, trying to derive anything I could to at least sate my hunger somehow...

Which is why, to my surprise and utter demise, I was caught off guard when he grabbed the vibrator’s remote, giving it a flick.

My body practically jolted at the surge that hit me, completely unprepared for whatever setting he switched it to. He simply stood to the side of the bed, watching in intrigue for a while, before switching it off, my body collapsing onto the sheets as I struggled to catch my breath. I could already tell that I’d stained his coat if I miraculously hadn’t already…

“I think this would be a good start… Give me just a moment, and we’ll continue where we left off…” He gave me a light kiss on the forehead that practically made my entire body melt before leaving the room, soon returning with some of the paperwork I recognized from earlier. There wasn’t a desk, so he simply made himself at home on the vanity, sifting through papers, signing a few… And occasionally taking a break to fiddle with the switch, watching me from the vanity’s mirror as I cried out and squirmed. 

It was completely unpredictable… One moment he’d simply keep it humming on the lowest setting for a few minutes, another he’d flick it to the highest setting for simply a few seconds before continuing. Part of me couldn’t help but wonder if he was actually doing work, or just watching me the entire time… It seemed like hours had passed when he switched it to the highest setting one last time, a strained scream escaping me before he switched it off, gently placing the remote to the side and heading back towards the bed.

“And just how is my little puppy doing, hm?”

“Ghhghhh…”

“I see you’re doing fantastic darling…” I shivered upon feeling the cold leather of his gloves slide along my skin, which only seemed to grow hotter as time passed by… He slipped off a glove, lighty tracing my slit through my panties, satisfied as I gasped in delight.

“Goodness, you’re practically soaked… I think you might even have had a nice orgasim or two!” He slipped the panties to the side, slipping his fingers in without hesitation, and oh god how amazing it was to have something inside of me… He stretched and curled them lazily, holding my hips down with the other had to prevent me from moving too much, soon slipping a few more fingers in with delight.

“I have to admit, watching you act so desperate… It’s been taking a toll on me as well! Hah… I guess at the end of the day, you’ll get what you want.” He bent over, his lips lightly pressing against my own, practically stealing my breath away…

“Of course, at the end of the day, I’ll always give my little puppy what they desire…” His fingers slipped out, the man taking his sweet time to lick every drop clean with a smile, before he moved to undo the restraints. Soon enough, my legs were free to move, and then my arms followed too. I didn’t waste a moment, crawling over and tackling the man in a hug, desperately grinding against his leg as he laughed.

“That potion’s a lot stronger than I expected, I should’ve tested that new recipe earlier! Now, relax a bit darling, I’ll be sure to take care of you…” He lightly pushed me onto the mattress, laughing again when I plopped onto the sheets, before finally starting to remove his clothes. Unlike normal, he didn’t bother taking his time, discarding every piece haphazardly to the floor until he was left completely bare, his cock standing proud with precum leaking from the top.

He climbed back towards the middle of the bed, pulling me so my back rested against his chest. I could feel his cock right between my thighs, lightly grinding against me as his hands roamed my body, one turning my head so he could kiss me… Soon enough, he had me on all fours. He quickly pulled the ribbons on the sides of the panties, slipping them off and soon pushing the coat up so he could nestle in.

“I’ll make sure you’re completely sated for taking your punishment so well…” It was practically effortless, how easily he slipped in. Even so I could care less at the moment. All that mattered was that I was finally getting that sweet, sweet craving finally sated…

He wasn’t holding back, his hips snapping violently against my with fever, his cock reaching so deep inside of me at such a restless pace, I was already getting lightheaded from it all! Divus’ head nestled into the crook of my neck, spoiling it with sloppy kisses while whispering praise… Why, I’m sure there were even a few proclamations of love in there! 

I can’t say I remembered though. After all, my memory of what happened after that was a bit foggy…

\-----------

Upon opening my eyes, all I knew is one thing…

My entire body was in agony.

I groaned, attempting to sit up on the bed while wondering just what in the world could’ve happened, only to feel a pair of strong arms pull me back down. I fell flat on a bare chest, the man’s laughter vibrating through it.

“I see somebody finally woke up…” I looked up, unsurprised to see Divus watching me with an overconfident smile. Jokes on him, he looked exhausted too. I muttered some nonsense, snuggling back into him.

“... How long have I been asleep?” Once his hand started to soothingly rub my back, I melted further into the man, who seemed to be thinking.

“Hmm… I’d say at least a few hours, you were quite tired once we finally finished.” I hummed in affirmation, closing my eyes, before realization hit me.

“Wait… When... Did we finish?” He looked down in confusion, his hand pausing.

“What do you mean Darling?” Just in case I’d simply forgotten, I thought back to everything that happened, but I still came up blank.

“I… I have no idea of anything after you finally started f… Fucking me…” He hummed in thought, his hand resuming.

“Perhaps something in the potion did it… Either it erased part of your memories, or clouded your thoughts to such extremes, it affected your current memories of the event… Interesting…” I could practically see him doing the science behind those beautiful grey eyes of his… It was always so fascinating to watch. However, he soon smiled…

I didn’t like that smile…

“Well… Since you don’t seem to remember… I guess I’ll just to tell you…”

Yep. I didn’t like that smile one bit.

“D-Divus… You don’t have to do that…” He snickered, trapping me in his arms so escape was impossible. I hated this.

“Are you sure? I figured you’d love to hear about the part where you actually pushed me onto the bed and fucked yourself on my cock… You already look enticing enough in that lingerie, but paired with my coat? Oh, it was absolutely sinful~”

All I could do was bury myself further into his chest as he laughed…

“Oh, and how could I forget when you sat on my fa-”

“Divus… Please…” I’d never heard him laugh so hard… He must’ve decided to pity me though, kissing me on the forehead and snuggling close.

“Alright~ I’ll stop for now, as long as you let me snuggle you to my heart’s content…”

“... Though, I do plan to try some of those things again, when you can actually remember them…”

“


	6. [Angst] Idia Shroud/Reader- Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew it was awful, completely unethical, yet... He couldn't be alone again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy now there be angst down below! And death! And mentions of suicide! So if you don't like that stuff then just go back to chapter one. There's spicy Idia content there.

There was no one else quite like them…

Unlike the students in the college, they didn’t scare him much, partially because they seemed to be just as fearful of the world as he was. He almost wished you were a student, so he could’ve seen you more. It was alright though, since the two of you always managed to meet up out in the forest every other week, near the cliff the oversaw many jagged rocks. He always had an idea of why he found you there the very first time, but soon enough, it simply became nothing more than a cherished greeting spot.

Then why… Why did he have to watch you take one step too far?!

He couldn’t even stop his feet, bolting down to the bottom of the mountain, his entire body shivering in fear. Maybe you’d be lucky enough, maybe there would’ve been… Something soft to cushion your fall…

Yet his eyes betrayed his hopes, his stomach quickly growing sick at the red that stained it… Until he noticed the rise and fall of your chest.

“[N-NAME]!!!” Seeing the blue flames flicker, their eyes widen in surprise, and then sadness. After all, normally he only came during the weekends.

“I-Idia…? Why… Why are you here…” Oh god, he couldn’t think straight, much less think at all! The college wasn’t too far, perhaps he could… No… No, they’d die by then, it was clear just by looking away from their face…

He couldn’t think of anything else, carefully picking them off the ground, before carefully running back towards the college.

“D-Don’t worry I’ll… I’ll think of something! You can’t leave me like this!”

Luckily, it was pitch black out, no one would rightfully be awake at this hour, not even Ortho. For once, he was grateful his hair was flames, as it lit the way to the dorm. He constantly looked down, fear filling further in his golden eyes as theirs were barely open, dull within… Idia didn’t dare to focus much on the remainder, worried he’d grow ill upon seeing the sickening way their limbs were turned. He practically kicked down the door to his lab, placing their body on the workbench before grabbing the medical kit he kept on hand.

“I can fix this I can so just… Don’t die please…” Perhaps he thought if he repeated it enough times, it’d come true yet… Despite how many bandages he wrapped and ointment he used, it was no use. The kit fell out of his hands, tears spilling out of his eyes as he bit his nails.

He didn’t want to be alone again… Not again, not ever…

One last idea went through his mind, and despite his efforts to think of anything else, preferably ethical… His emotions won the better of him.

“Okay, okay I can… I can save you, but not your body so… Please forgive me for this [Name]...” Tossing open a drawer, he grabbed out a strange helmet, carefully placing it on their head and plugging USBs already attached to his computer into it.

He’d never told anyone, both due to his anxieties, and because of the experiment in general, but… He’d once experimented with the idea of uploading a person’s consciousness into digital code. It only got so far to be a prototype before being completely scrapped, yet… Anything was better than nothing at this point. His fingers flew like lightning across the keyboard, setting up the remnants of the program never finished and launching it.

All he could do now was wait and hope…

His gaze flickered back between [Name] and the loading bar, never having wished before that it would go faster, even if it was going at a surprisingly fast pace having been a just-completely program. It seemed as if hours had passed by, his eyes long since abandoning the computer screen to watch you, when his heart froze.

“N… No… No, please start breathing again please please this is b-” A ding rang throughout the room, his eyes jerking back towards the computer.

It worked… It actually worked… 

His legs gave out from beneath, the man crashing onto the ground from the horrid mixture of relief, anxiety, and fear of what he just did…

Or at least, what he would do, after he properly buried your old body and cleaned up…

\---------------

“... U-um… Hello…?” 

My eyes shot open, looking directly into a pair of bright golden eyes that seemed to be filled with sadness. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, before his shoulders slumped in relief.

“Oh thank god… It actually worked… A-ah, I’m Idia. I um… I made you.” I looked at my hands, moving them with fascination, before carefully taking a step forward, stumbling on my feet. Luckily, he quickly caught me, helping me to stand. However, despite everything, I couldn’t manage to stay up on my own. He carefully led me to a soft leather chair, looking down in confusion.

“Is… Is there something wrong with your legs? That makes no sense, the programming is just the same as I’ve always used, and I even used brand new materials that are meant to be completely lightweight for ease of movement… perhaps there’s a hinge that isn’t properly attached, or mayb-” 

“Um, excuse me, but… What do you mean you made me?” He snapped out of his thoughts, and for a moment, it seemed that his face grew pale…. However, he was rather pale in general.

“Ah, well. I made you. You’re a robot and, well. I built and programmed you, and… Well, that’s basically it…” A silence passed between the two of us, and it seemed each second was taking a toll on him. He seemed to have a weak personality.

“Well… If you say that, it must be true then. I still don’t really understand everything but… I’m eager to learn if you’ll teach me!” He gasped, before smiling softly.

“O-of course! I’ll teach you everything you need to know! … Well, I can’t right now. It looks like your battery’s low…” Though I didn’t quite understand those words, I still knew exactly what he meant somehow. He scooted the chair towards a power strip in the room, inserting an outlet in the base of my next. It felt… Weird, but not entirely unpleasant.

“Um, you can stay conscious, but it’ll take longer if you do…” I adjusted my seat a bit, before smiling.

“Then I’ll take a nap, so I’ll be ready to learn.” He pushed a button somewhere, and everything went dark.

\---------------

He waited a few moments in suspense just in case they woke up, but once he was sure they shut down, he exhaled deeply, flopping back on his computer chair…

Or, well… Flopping onto the floor and screaming because he forgot they were in his computer chair.

Once he made sure there was no damage from the impact, he took a seat on his bed, mulling over the small series of events that just happened.

He actually did this. He actually did this, and it worked…

Of course, he had to make some sacrifices and feel guilty about them to do so, but… There was no other way. He didn’t have time to make a special model that resembled their old appearence better, and he did modify their memory file to take out their memories. Something must’ve happened in their life to cause them such grief… At least now it wouldn’t pain them anymore.

He kept ahold of the original file though, just in case he’d need it for future programming and such. 

And speaking of  
Programming… Why didn’t their legs work? Not just them, but it seemed their arms too seemed really unstable. Had he really been so frantic that it hindered the quality of their body? Of course he wanted to fix it as soon as possible but… If anyone found out he had built another robot, they’d want to see it, especially Ortho, and there was no way he could know. There’s a chance he’d figure out they weren’t the same, and even if it wasn’t by blood, he couldn’t bare the thought of his brother being afraid of him…

Perhaps it wasn’t a bad thing they couldn’t move…

“... God… What is wrong with me…”

\---------------

“Idia? What are you working on now?” It was a bit of a struggle for them, but they managed to scoot the chair over to him, peering over his shoulder at the lines of code rapidly being typed onto the screen. (Though they could understand it perfectly, they never told him. After all, there was a chance he wouldn’t tell them otherwise since they could read it themselves.) Though he didn’t look back, they could still see him smiling softly.

“Nothing important… I’m just trying out a new program for your legs. I’m hoping it’ll make them work correctly, or at least make it a little easier like the one for your arms did… I’m still not quite sure what I’m doing wrong...” He could see their face light up in the reflection of his monitor, making his heart flutter.

“Ah, thank you Idia! That’ll help a lot, even if it isn’t perfect! … Though, shouldn’t you take a break? You’ve been working for quite a while…” He glanced at the clock, panicking when he saw the time.

“A-ah! I’m supposed to go to that House Leader Meeting today! … I don’t wanna go outside…” He jolted up, feeling a pair of cold, metal arms wrap around him in a hug.

“It’s okay Idia! I’ll be able to entertain myself, just like I always do! Besides, if you got in trouble, you might be out longer…” He groaned, realizing I had a point, before reluctantly leaving his chair.

“Alright… I-I’ll try to come back as soon as possible, so just stay here, okay?” I hugged him one last time, before ushering him out the door.

“I will, I will~ Now go before you’re late!” I felt a bit bad, seeing the fear quickly creeping up on his face as he closed the door, and much more when I scooted back to his computer desk, quickly typing in the password. I knew it was an invasion of privacy, but… Something bothered me. I didn’t know what, but… I figured it was a small blip in my programming that I could quickly get rid of. I know he’d be willing to help me but if things didn’t work again, I didn’t want him to be sad again…

I quickly scanned his desktop, opening file after file to find my programming, before finally coming across it…

More specifically, two of them. One labeled “Original,” the other “Copy.” I clicked Original, before plugging in a USB behind my neck. (I figured the other was a backup just in case the data got corrupted.) With a smile, I clicked the mouse, ready to run the programming through me again.

Pain.

Nothing but pain wracked through my entire body.

More specifically, the memory of it.

The only thing stopping me from crying was the fact that this body was incapable of it, this… What even was I?! What happened to me, why… Why am I a robot?! I… I needed to find Idia… Just as I yanked out the USB, one last memory flashed through my mind…

One of me falling, and Idia was right there…

It didn’t matter that the data was corrupted due to the USB, there was no mistaking it.

He… He killed me…

I wanted to scream, anything but I knew I couldn’t. There was only one thing I could do…

I had to get the hell out of here.

I quickly deleted both files, not wanting to risk another.. “Me,” falling into this same fate, before scooting to the door. I hesitated while reaching out for the door, never having left outside, but even with those corrupted memories, I’d be able to find my way. I carefully pushed it open, looking down the hallways, before scooting the chair through the hallways. There must’ve been classes, as they were completely empty. I managed to crawl all the way towards the exit, wincing at the sight of stairs, when I jumped, hearing a voice behind me.

“Hello? I’ve never seen you around here before. Were you made by big brother too?” I swiveled the chair around, looking into a bright pair of unnatural golden eyes. It didn’t look like he could tell, but at least I could tell he was never human. The thought brought me some relief, knowing a child hadn’t been dragged into this, but still…

“Um… I’m not sure. I don’t know anyone with siblings.” He tilted his head in confusion, and I pushed the chair back on instinct, crying out when I felt it crashing down the stairs. It didn’t hurt anywhere near the pain I was constantly feeling, but it was still unpleasant… The child rushed down, pushing the chair off my body and inspecting me for wounds.

“Oh my, are you okay? I should go get broth-”

“No! No, I’ll be fine… It’s just a little fall, is all…” I could still tell he was worried, but I couldn’t afford to be caught…

“... Actually, if you could find me some spare batteries, that should help a lot…” He quickly jumped up, rushing back towards the building.

“Stay right there! I shall return soon!” Once he was out of sight, I tried to sit the chair back up, grimacing at the missing wheel. I couldn’t move now...

… No… I had to, I couldn’t afford not to…

I grab the handrails of the stairs, my entire body screaming in agony as I forced myself to stand on two feet. They almost buckled under me, but by some miracle, I managed to stand. Despite having no lungs, I was breathing heavily, taking another painful, agonizing step, over and over, into the forest near the outskirts of the college.

Soon enough, this pain… This nightmare would be over…

\---------------

“Um, excuse me? Is big brother here?” All the dorm leaders looked at Ortho, before looking at Idia, who cowarded away from their gaze. Ortho walked up, pulling him out of the chair.

“I found someone who looked like me in front of the dorm! They looked hurt and asked me to get them batteries, but when I came back, they were gone…” … No… It couldn’t be… He already felt a panic attack coming on, quickly running out of the room, Ortho worriedly tagging along.

“Big brother…?” Idia didn’t answer him, not because he didn’t want to, but he felt that even saying one word would cause him to break out into tears. Once the dorm was in sight, Idia recognized the now-broken computer chair, not pausing to run back inside and look inside his room.

It was empty.

He checked his computer, noticing it was on, heart dropping when he saw what files were missing.

“Oh no… No no no no no this is bad this is bad bad bad…” Ortho gently grabbed his hand, looking up at him with confused eyes.

“Brother… What’s going on?” He didn’t have time to explain this. He gave Ortho a hug, before patting him on the head.

“Could you watch my room? Just in case they come by…” Though he was disappointed, he nodded, taking a seat on the bed.

Idia ran back out, his feet naturally taking him towards the long-forgotten path of the forest, his heart beating faster upon seeing the inhuman footprints trekking a familiar path, before he froze.

“[NAME]! STOP!” They turned back, legs trembling beneath them as they looked at him in fear.

“Why, so you can take me back? Why would I… Why would I go back into the room of my murderer?!”

“...Wha…” The sheer anger on their face hurt more than he could possibly imagine.

“I saw my memories… Corrupted or not, I know exactly what happened… You… You pushed me down this cliff, and then you had the audacity to make me into… Into this!” They gestured weakly to their entire body, their voice portraying the sobs they could no longer make. Idia took a step forward, quickly retreating back when they stepped back.

“No… No! You have it all wrong, I’d never kill you! … I… I know it was selfish of me, bringing you back but…” They softened just a bit, seeing all the stress that accumulated pour out of him.

“You didn’t even say goodbye damnit! You were just going to leave me without a second thought! Do you know how much it hurt, seeing the only person who actually cared about me jumping off a cliff?!” They feel silent, almost as if processing his words. Suddenly their eyes widened in realization.

“I… I remember now… You… Idia…” Their entire body trembled, Idia quickly rushing over and pulling them into a tight hug as they sobbed into him.

“I-I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY I JUST… I COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I… I at least wanted to confess my love but… I couldn’t…” He couldn’t even enjoy those words, knowing what lead up to them.

“No… No, this is all my fault [Name] I… If I noticed earlier I could’ve helped you and… And even then, what I did… It’s unforgivable and… And…” The two just buried in the crook of each other’s necks, crying their eyes out over everything that's happened, completely unaware of their surroundings.

Of course, there were more tears yet to be shed, but for now, they were all dried up. It took a few moments, but Idia helped them up, holding them close.

“... We should head back. I’m pretty sure at least Ortho’s worried about me…” They nodded, and the two took their first step into a complicated, yet sweet future…

A step that was to be their last, as signified by the crumbling ground of the cliff.

Idia didn’t hesitate for a moment, reaching out and grabbing their hand, even if it dragged him down with them.


	7. Vil Schoenheit/Reader/Malleus Draconia- Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a camping trip, a little session between you and Vil takes a turn for the... Worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for one very specific person! They should be grateful I am a Merciful Being who took this seriously! : )

“My, my… Aren’t you being awfully needy tonight~ I can’t say I’m disappointed in the slightest, especially with how pathetic you sound…” Before I could respond, Vil delved back into my folds, humming in delight as he continued to feast upon me.

Out of all the times for him to crave your attention, of course it had to be during the school field trip… All the houses were camping at various locations, each responsible for writing reports on said area. Diasomnia and Pomefiore happened to be in the same forest, and Vil was supposed to be out monitoring the students for various activities…

Instead he just dragged me into his own tent, handing off all responsibilities to Rook. (At least I knew why he placed his tent so far away from the others now…)

And now here I was. Watching Vil as his mouth reluctantly parted from my cunt, licking his fingers clean of my cum as if it was the sweetest honey, all while looking straight into my eyes and making the most obscene sounds…

God this man would be the death of me…

“I must admit, I’m quite surprised… I figured a taste would be enough to stave me until tonight, but I just can’t imagine waiting a second longer…” His head rest against my thigh, perfectly manicured nails lightly tracing into the flesh with an innocent smile. (I knew better than to trust any of those smiles…) Amethyst eyes stared back into mine, his lips melting into a sultry smirk.

“You don’t mind if I play with you more, yes? Much better than being out there with all the bugs and dirt… Ugh…” He shuddered at the mere thought of it, deciding to distract himself by leaving another bite on the thighs, lipstick staining the skin beneath.

“... While I still think it’s a shame to see such beautiful skin marked, I must admit… You’re most irresistible under my touch, even if it means a bit of pain, wouldn’t you agree?” For once today, he gave me a chance to respond.

“I do… When it comes to you, of course. Enjoy your fun while it lasts Vil, because once we get back to the college, I’ll be sure to return it all tenfold.” His eyes practically sparkled as he resisted the urge to smile wider, the man crawling over my body to capture me in a hungry, passionate kiss. Even now I was still amazed there was lipstick left to smudge. Our hands wandered each other’s bodies, whatever fabric we could reach being tossed off onto the cold tent floor until we were both left bare. His hands easily spread my legs apart, that delicious cock gently grinding along me.

“Well, in that case, I hope you won’t mind me being a bit greedy…” Our lips connected once more, and I could feel him starting to push inside…

Only for both of us to scream as the zipper to the tent door started to unravel.

Thank GOD Vil’s reaction time was faster than mine, grabbing a blanket and tossing it over. It wasn’t perfect, but it at least covered the necessities. While I could already feel the shame bubbling up within me, Vil looked just about ready to murder a man, glaring at Malleus with a wrath few have truly witnessed.

“DRACONIA! IF YOU DON’T CLOSE THAT DOOR THIS INSTANT I’LL TURN YOU INTO A DISGUSTING, HORRIFIC TOAD AND TOSS YOU INTO A GATOR’S MAW, SO HELP ME!”

It was already bad enough that we were caught, but by Malleus of all people?! It made me wanna be turned into a toad and tossed into a gator’s maw… Unable to resist, I snuck a glance at the man, who’d surprisingly made no effort to move. Though I had to say, the blank look in his eyes did not fill me with confidence in the slightest.

“... How long…” Vil rolled his eyes, irritated with every second wasted.

“What do you mean ‘how long?!’ It doesn’t even matter just get out of my te-”

“How long has [Name] been with you.”

… I had never seen Malleus Draconia look so pissed. His staff even looked like it was seconds away from snapping in two. Vil was caught off guard for a moment, before the evilest smile I’d ever seen on him crossed his face.

“Oh, my darling [Name]? I’d say quite a while now! I’m not sure why exactly it’d be of concern to you… Unless…” I could hear the wood cracking beneath his hands. (As much as I loved Vil, sometimes he needed to keep his mouth shut…)

“Is the great Malleus Draconia envious of little ol’ me? I must say, I’m quite surprised! Though, I can’t say I blame you…” Vil placed a gentle, teasing kiss along my neck, and if Malleus didn’t look ready to strangle him before, he looked ready to completely maul him now.

“They’re quite irresistible, after all… Hm, you know, I just had quite the interesting idea!” Feeling his hands playing with the hem of the towel forced a gasp out of me, the glare I sent Vil not deterring him in the slightest.

“If my darling [Name] finds the idea enticing, perhaps I could allow you to indulge in them… After all, if you knew just what you could’ve had, why, that’d be much more entertaining for me, at least… What do you say [Name]?”

While I did NOT like the circumstances of this situation, nor Vil’s behavior… I couldn’t lie, I’d imagined more than a night about Malleus himself, much to my shame… Even if I’d be completely fine with something like this, there’s no way Malleus would return said feelings…

… Or so I imagined. Looking into his eyes once more, there were a flurry of emotions within. Anger, betrayal, sadness… But the tiny glimmer of hope, diluted with lust was unmistakable within them. Even if it was just for today and lead to problems down the road… I couldn’t resist my growing desires…

I smacked Vil’s hand away (ignoring his cry of protest since he did deserve it,) before removing the blanket myself, Malleus’ eyes growing wide.

“I don’t mind… That is, if you’re alright with this Malleus…” It was silent for a few moments…

And then a while… 

… The poor thing must’ve been in shock.

Grabbing a compact mirror and his favorite lipstick, Vil took the opportunity to fix his make up, carefully closing the mirror and placing it to the side, before chuckling the lipstick at Malleus, who snapped out of his shock and glared while rubbing his forehead.

“IF YOU’RE JUST GOING TO STAND AND WATCH THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS CLOSE THE TENT FLAP YOU IDIOT!”

Finally, after five thousand years, the drama of the tent was completely sealed off from the world, Malleus making quick work on his own uniform until he was down to nothing but his boxers before joining us on the ground. Vil adjusted so he sat behind me, spreading my legs once more, but this time, for the other man.

“Since you’re here, why not have a taste? It’s sweeter than any apple could hope to be…” Malleus paused, those glowing green eyes looking into my own.

“[Name]... May I?” I pulled him close, giving him a soft kiss. His eyes widened in shock, before he quickly melted into the kiss, soon dominating it as if he were a starving man being presented his first meal. I could hear Vil huff from behind once Malleus reluctantly parted. He seemed completely unfazed, whereas I heaved for air.

“I figured you were a brute, but perhaps I was wrong to assume things would be different in the… Well, ‘tentroom,’ I suppose in this case… Now hurry up! I’m getting impatient!” This time it was Malleus’ turn to huff, but he followed, gently placing a thigh over his shoulder before his…

… Did he always have a forked tongue?

Well, it didn’t matter, especially when said tongue slowly lapped up my slit, a deep, velvety moan escaping those pale lips before his hands gripped my thighs, pulling me further into his face as his tongue delved in.

While he may not have been anywhere near as skilled as Vil, his enthusiasm more than made up for it, my toes curling each time his tongue would dip into me (almost deeper than Vil’s, I could swear…) and moans slipping out of me when he’d pause only to suck at my clit, those sharp eyes never leaving my face… I couldn’t even turn away, knowing Vil was simply right behind me, covering my neck and shoulders in lipstick, hands busying themselves with my chest…

It was no surprise that I came.

Despite it, Malleus’ pace didn’t diminish in the slightest. On instinct, I tried to squirm away, but the two men weren’t letting me go anywhere. Even if it was only seconds, it felt like an eternity had passed before Malleus had finally left my thighs, eyes blow out in desire as he cleaned his lips of any remaining juices.

Oh, that sight was just unfair…

“Delicious, right? Make sure to remember that taste now Draconia!” In all honesty, I think Malleus was ignoring Vil… In Vil noticed though, he didn’t seem to care. His fingers slipped back into my folds, making me squirm as he lazily rubbed my clit.

“Who would you like to fuck you darling? Either way, I’ll enjoy seeing you become a mess…” Oh this was easy.

“Malleus. I still remember that little stunt from earlier Vil.” He sighed.

“I was wrong to hope you’d forget, wasn’t I… No matter! I can simply delight in your mouth for the time being. Now, you know what to do~” I rolled my eyes, looking to Malleus, who quietly stood to the side. Though he still held that same hunger in his eyes and shaky breath racking his body, it seemed that he was at least capable of holding back whatever caused it.

“Would you like to continue Malleus?” He didn’t even hesitate to nod.

“Please… If you don’t mind. I want… No, I need more…” I brought a hand to caress his cheek, giving him a soft kiss while the other hand worked to pull down his boxers, his own hands working to assist me.

… Oh goodness… Those… Those were unmistakably scales on his cock, weren’t they?

Though his face was flushed with color before, now it was even worse from shame.

“Vil? I changed my mind. I need to take this in my mouth.” I could hear him chuckle behind me while pulling me into his lap, just above his own cock.

“Fine by me darling. Now, I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” After a quick kiss on the lips, he finally started to push in again. I was still a bit sensitive from earlier, but thankfully he was being gentle. The kisses being peppered on my neck and shoulders helped make it feel nice too…

Malleus waited until Vil bottomed out before moving in front of me. His previous shame seemed to have left him, as now he didn’t hesitate to prod my lips with his cock. I gently kissed the tip of it, my heart fluttering as he quietly gasped, eyes fluttering close. I paused for a moment, squirming as I felt Vil starting to lazily grind into me, before taking the head of his cock into my mouth.

The moan that poured out of Malleus’ mouth was completely indescribable, but all I knew is that I wanted to hear more. I tried to focus on breathing through my nose as I slowly took him in deeper, my hands rubbing along the slight ridges of the scales. I even gently grazed my teeth along them, only to choke when his hips suddenly bucked into my mouth, the head of his cock reaching the back of my throat. While such a sensation wasn’t exactly new to me, he was a bit thicker than Vil was…

“Are you alright darling?” Vil paused his thrusts for a moment, only continuing when I nodded. Even if the pace wasn’t anything extreme, his cock was still long enough to rub against all the right places, the finger playing with my clit only helping to bring me to another climax.

His hips suddenly bucked into me hard, my moan muffled by Malleus’ cock (which he thankfully pulled out just enough for me to regain my breath,) which only made him groan again, before his hands lightly gripped onto my hair and slowly started to guide my head along. While Malleus seemed to have more than enough energy to spare, Vil’s pace started to get a bit uneven.

“Ngh… I think I’m a bit too worked up to last very long right now darling… I’m sure Draconia would be more than willing to finish you off though!” True to his word, he managed a few more thrusts before I could feel his cock twitching, cum spilling into me as he panted into my ear, holding me close as he lazily rode out his orgasim. Sensing it was his turn, Malleus reluctantly pulled away from my mouth, his breath hitching at the trail of saliva that still connected him to my lips.

Vil pulled out of me, taking a moment to admire the way his cum seeped out of me, before spreading out my legs. Malleus quickly slid between, not wasting another moment to thrust into me. There was a bit of a stretch since I wasn’t used to his size, but when his scales rubbed against there, my entire body shuddered in ecstasy. Vil pouted from over my shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

“Now that’s not fair! I’ve never gotten such a reaction from you…” His teeth sunk into the flesh between my shoulders, smiling as I suffered from the slight pain.

“We’ll have a lot of experimenting to do once we’re back in the college…”

………

My eyelids felt so heavy…

My body felt like dead weight…

The thin nylon did nothing to soothe my back from the dirt beneath...

I managed to sit myself with one arm, only for four of them to force me back down. The two men groaned, Malleus’ face nuzzling into my neck from behind while Vil looked up, his eyes showing his displeasure.

“And just where do you think you’re going, darling… It’s late.” I rolled my eyes, craning my neck to kiss the top of Vil’s head.

“I wasn’t going anywhere, I was just trying to sit up…” Satisfied with the answer, he snuggled back into my chest. Malleus growled from behind, however. I carefully grabbed one of his hands, giving it a light peck. I could feel his entire body melting into me.

This was… Going to end up at least a little messy, I felt. After all, Vil and Malleus had… Very different personalities, to say the least.

However… All that could wait. Right now, I would simply enjoy the calm before the storm, safe and secure in their embrace…

…

“Vil… Stop kissing along my neck…”

“What? Can’t I tease you a bit?”

“Well stop because now I can feel Malleus doing it too.

“... Should I stop?”

“... No, you can keep going…”

“Oh, so it’s perfectly acceptable for him to kiss you, but when I do it, it’s a crime?”

Oh, this was going to be a long night...


	8. Divus Crewel/Reader- Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divus decides to have a pre-class snack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be working on something else. Instead I wrote this. I have no regrets about this lmao.

I was a bit more than surprised when Divus quickly slipped into the office. It was close to class time… Normally he’d already be in his room, preparing for the day ahead.

I was even more surprised when he tossed his coat on a nearby chair. That usually meant only one thing…

“It’s a bit early to be so riled up, don’t you think?” I took a seat on his desk, spreading my legs enough so he could fit within. His lips went straight for my neck, placing hungry kisses along it, careful to not leave any bites that would be impossible to cover.

“Perhaps… You don’t mind if entertain myself, just for a moment, at least…” Those large hands were already pushing up my skirt, the cool leather of his gloves sending chills down my spine as they caressed the soft flesh beneath.

“Hm… I guess I can do that. Just be quick, alright? We don’t need the Headmaster himself coming down to see why your students were abandoned.” I could feel him smirk as he placed one last kiss onto my collarbone, before getting onto his knees. Fingers hooked into the waistband of my panties, tossing them away as if it were mere garbage.

“Of course! I’m not so irresponsible! I’ll just have to satisfy myself later! For now, a taste will more than suffice…”

He spread my legs a bit further, kissing along my thighs, before delving in with no hesitation. While I really should’ve been used to his appetite by now, it still managed to catch me off guard… I would simply blame the remaining grogginess from this morning.

“Mnghm… I have a feeling you didn’t eat breakfast this morning…” He chuckled, giving my clit a harsh suck that made me gasp in delight.

“Really? How’d you know!” I should’ve figured that’d be his response, but I still rolled my eyes anyway, gently weaving my hand into his hair to force him closer.

“Alright, alright~ Enough with the jokes for now. We only have about ten minutes, s-ohhh that felt nice…” His hands pulled me closer to the edge of the desk for ease, before his tongue delved back into me, eager to get that same reaction again. With each second unser his mouth, I could feel myself get closer to that sweet, sweet release I craved…

“Well, I think that’s enough, don’t you?” He lingered just long enough to place a single bite onto a thigh, smiling at his work before standing.

“... What.” He snickered.

“You said it yourself, remember? It’d be rude to make the Headmaster come all this way if I were late! There’s about ten minutes left, more than enough time for me to still be early, wouldn’t you say?” Ohhhh I knew that look all too well. 

“Hm… I think you can stay a bit longer…” Pulling him down by the tie, I looked into those beautiful, smug eyes…

“So why don’t you finish what you started.” He groaned while getting back onto his knees, but it was clear from his grin that he was the opposite of displeased.

“Well… If you insist, I guess I have no choice but to follow…”

I was right, by the way.


	9. Lilia Vanrouge/Reader- Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia want snacc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's procrastinating more.

I just came down for water… How the hell did this even happen…

“Heyyyy~ Don’t ignore me [Name]~ That hurts, you know…” Despite his pout, he burst into laughter at the unimpressed look I gave him, continuing to slather more peanut butter onto my thighs, before tossing the jar to the side, satisfied with his work.

“Lilia… Why can’t you just have a normal PB&J… That’s so much less work than... This…” A finger swiped at a stray blob of jelly that threatened to fall, humming in delight at the sweet taste.

“Easy! Because that’s no fun! Besides, you’ve been so busy with classes lately, you’ve practically ignored me! I was so, very, lonely [Name]...” He pretended to sob, before nomming down on my leg, sucking the flesh completely clean of peanut butter before giving me a smile.

“... Are all fae like this?”

“Would you believe me if I said yes?”

“Out of preservation of my image of them, no.”

“How cruel~” He scooped a generous serving of jelly onto his pal, inhaling it like there was no tomorrow. Out of all the people I had to find cute, of course it had to be him…

“Lilia… I’d still like to return to bed at some point…” Oh no. I saw the way those pointed ears just perked up.

“Well now, I wouldn’t want to get crumbs in the bed… I guess I should finish up here!” He bite onto another patch of skin slathered in jelly, his fingers swiping away at the leftover peanut butter that coated my thighs, before holding up the digits with unfairly suggestive eyes.

“It’s sweeter like this, y’know…” … Was I really gonna enable him? Yes. The answer was yes. His carefree grin seemed predatory for a moment as I licked along the fingers, making sure to clean them completely of peanut butter.

“Tasty, right? I know something sweeter though…” He finished the last of the jelly with a smile, mischief deep within those ruby red eyes.

... He looked like a vampire from the way some of it stained his lips...

“Then again… Having sweets so late’s no good for a cute little human like you…” His look only softened once I gently ruffled his hair, making him smile like a fool.

“... I’m sure one or two won’t hurt…”

The fae didn’t hesitate, pulling me down from the counter before dragging me away in glee.

… Though I still wanted to sleep eventually, I had to admit, I was eager to see where the night would take us.


	10. [Dire Crowley/Reader- Literature]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing... Nothing could be worse than this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank Vulpixune for accidently and foolishly giving me the motivation to write six pages of Spite lmao. (Also, I'm trying out the other format because not being able to use italics punches me softly inside lmao.)

“[Name], do you have the report from last week? I can’t seem to find it in my inbox…” I didn’t bother looking up from my papers, though I couldn’t resist smiling, knowing that adorable pout was probably on his face.

“Of course, it should be on my laptop. Check my e-mail.”

“Ah, thank you.”

Within moments, I heard the awkward clicking of metal against the keyboard. A few moments passed before I finally gazed up, finding Dire squinting at the screen.

“I’ve never seen_ this_ website before… [Name], what is ‘Library of Our O-_ oh my!_”

… Alright… Perhaps… Perhaps slamming the laptop in his face wasn’t helping my case_ at all_, but there was no way… I would _never_ let Dire read my writing…

“... My bad, I must’ve forgotten about that! Let me just. Forward you the report, okay?” Even if he didn’t read anything more than the site’s name, I could still feel my sins weighing me down, threatening to snap under the weight of his stare…

“... Very well…” 

By some miracle, the former peace managed to restore itself… Though the shame still lingered…

\-----------

I couldn’t believe it.

I hadn’t expected anyone to enjoy that story, much less comment, yet… There it was. _A single comment…_

‘Such a delightful read! I hope to see more from you.’

It read so awkwardly formal but… _A comment!!!_

… I couldn’t get_ too_ excited now. Dire was simply a stone’s throw away at his desk…

I’d simply enjoy this victory during lunch~

\-----------

‘This was very well worth the wait! Also, was that a speck of foreshadowing I saw from Chapter 4?’

Oh, I did not know who this dapperbirdman was, but they’ve_ easily_ been making my day for the past few weeks! I’d_ never_ seen a user leave so many kudos and comments on a sole writer’s fics before, and he’d even recommended some to a _friend!_ I couldn’t imagine such an honor ever happening! 

_Nothing_ could ruin my day…

“Ah, [Name]! You seem to be early from lunch. Did something happen?” I smiled, taking a seat at my desk before slipping out my laptop.

“Oh, not to me. Apparently Divus was too distracted reading something on his phone and walked _straight_ into Mozus! Made him drop his lunch so I feel kind of bad... They're arguing now though so I figured I’d come back here to finish up! … If that’s alright, of course.” 

“No need to ask [Name], you’re always welcomed in my office.” He returned my smile before going back to his computer, yellow eyes focusing intensely on the text before him. It must’ve been important…

Not a problem! I could simply finish the latest chapter while finishing my soup.

Fingers flew across the keyboard, only pausing to take an additional serving of soup. Before long, I’d finally finished the last chapter, in record time as well! (Knowing there’d be someone else to look forward to my creations was a _huge_ motivation booster!) With a satisfied smile, I hit submit.

Only to hear the ding of an e-mail. I clicked open my own, only to see nothing new… 

“Dire? Was that your e-mail going off just now?” No response… The only time he zoned out like this was when he was elbows-deep into paper work. It was a bit adorable honestly!

“Dire.” No response again. This time I simply walked to his desk, slightly shaking him.

“Dire!”

“Wha- oh! My bad [Name], what may I help you with?” Oh my god… He was blushing… _This was far too cute…_

“I think your e-mail went off.” A quiet “oh” escaped his lips, the man clicking out of his current document to check.

… It was from “Library of Our Own…”

“Ah! You’ve updated that story again! I’m_ quite_ excited to see what happens.”

…

… Ah…

… Ahh…

“YOU’VE BEEN READING MY _FANFICTION?!?!_” Ohhhh I wanted to _DIE_ this was mortifying! 

“... Were you unaware this whole time?” Oh god… dapperbirdman… He wore a _bird mask_ and was a _dapper man_… _How the hell did I not connect the dots…_ Oh god…

“NO!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS SOME RANDOM STRANGER!!!” As if this wasn’t already a horrendous nightmare I wanted to desperately escaped, I remembered an_ even worse piece of information…_

“... Who did you recommend it to. Dire. Tell me. Tell me who you recommended it to._ Please._” He looked so worried that he did something wrong… I felt bad but_ I needed to know…_

“Why, I recommended it to Crewel. I thought he would enjoy a story such as th-”

“_DIVUS??? YOU RECOMMENDED IT TO DIVUS???_” _Oh god was that what he was reading in the staff lounge?!_ Oh god I hope it wasn’t I wanted to _DIE_ this was _AWFUL…_

“... Should I not have done that?”

Both of them…_ Both of them read my self-indulgent fanfiction of people fucking…_

“... N-no… It’s fine… I understand you were doing it out of support…” Twisted god, whoever you may be,_ if you have any mercy strike me down now I beg of you…_

“... Your reaction tells me otherwise [Name]...” While I wanted to crawl into a ditch and just wait for the earth to reclaim me, he was not only my boss, but… The man I had feelings for… Of course I’d never act of them_ now_ but still. I should at least _try_ and keep some of my dignity with him.

“Dire… I appreciate it, I really do. Your little comments have been brightening up my days ever since they started… _However!_ I’m extremely insecure when it comes to my writing and people I actually know… While it still would’ve embarrassed me, I would’ve preferred you to just. Tell me you were reading it from the start…”

“... While I understand that perfectly well, may I ask how you never realized that ‘dapperbirdman’ was me?”

“...”

\-----------

While I was… Still not used to the knowledge that both my boss and coworker were reading my works, it still brought a smile to my face seeing Dire leave little encouraging comments and such on my work…

… Though, Divus made an account now and either used it to give rather… “Detailed,” advice ( one time in the middle of a staff meeting. He wore a poker face the entire time…), or to leave joking, overdramatic comments. It was nice honestly, feeling so supported and all…

“Ah, [Name]! Did you enjoy lunch?” I exchanged smiles with Dire, taking a seat at my own desk.

“I did! It was a bit uneventful, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing sometimes. As for you… _Have you taken a break yet today?_” He chuckled, taking a sip of tea.

“I have. I’ve been working _extra_ hard these past few days, so my schedule should be clear for the remainder of the day!” While I was a bit upset he’d been pushing himself, I didn’t want to put a damper on his mood.

“Alright, but you better relax for the whole day, you hear me mister!” He chuckled, placing down the teacup before leaving his desk.

“I shall, I shall… In fact, I was planning on taking a little walk right now! Though, before I do… There’s a question I’d like to ask you.” I would never get used to making eye contact with him. Even with a mask, I could still feel my heart flutter as glowing gold eyes looked down upon me.

“Yes? Do you need me to assist one of the professors today?”

“No, not today… [Name], would you perhaps care to join me for dinner after work? If you have no plans, of course.” 

… Oh my god… No, it can’t be…

“Ah, to discuss school matters, or…?” Oh god he was laughing oh_ no no no…_

“Not this time. For quite a while now I’ve wanted to enjoy an evening together, just the two of us… Though it may not seem like it, I enjoy our time _far more_ than you’ll ever realize.”

Oh my god he is.

“... Y-yeah! Of course, I… I have no plans, so… Yeah!” I heard him chuckle before those metal claws gently swept aside my hair, placing such a soft, gentle kiss upon my forehead… 

“Marvelous. Perhaps if the evening goes well enough, we could even recreate chapter 12… Either way, I look forward to you then!” With a ruffle of my hair, Dire was out the door with a smile, humming a lighthearted tune.

… Oh my god… _This was happening…_

  
Bonus  
\-----------

“Already so tired [Name]? We’re not even a paragraph in!”

Oh god… Oh fuck…

_I underestimated him so badly…_

Dire simply smirked from between my trembling legs, giving my clit another teasing nibble before resting against my thigh. Just... How many times had it been already...

“Hm… To be fair, I _have_ wandered a bit off script, haven’t I… Though I'm sure you don’t mind much, yes?” As soon as my mouth opened, his descended back down onto me, my body squirming as his mouth kissed along my thighs, long, slender fingers slipping back into me with little resistance…

“Dire… _Please..._” He must’ve pitied me. Fingers slipped away, soon finding themselves cleaned by his lips with a smile…

… He was still wearing the mask… I’m not sure_ how_ he was able to fit between there with it, but it was still sexy somehow…

“I suppose we should wrap things up for now. A bit of a shame, but we can always start from where we left off next time…” After what felt like hours (or perhaps it really was hours…) Dire took his place above me, the cold beak of the mask poking against my neck as he trailed kisses along it.

“Of course, don’t expect me to go easy on you now! We’d be breaking script, after all.”

… You know… I still wasn’t sure if I regretted _that_ part, at least...


	11. Divus Crewel/Reader- St. Nichol's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I wrote this because Divus finally got a voice line that makes me swoon. Yes it's rushed. What are you gonna do about it?
> 
> … Well I mean. I don't know what you're going to do but either way I hope you enjoy lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much Sub/Dom with a splash of my bad humor and holiday cheer lmao.

Oh my god… _Oh my god…_

_He was dressed as fucking Santa Claus…_

(Of course, the entire ensemble was more suited to his personal tastes but… _He was dressed as Santa Claus…_)

I wasn’t sure whether I should laugh or die inside as a hand, clad in a stark black glove beckoned to me, that damn teasing smirk unfurling.

“Now now, it’s rude to keep me waiting! Why don’t you take a seat on my lap…” Oh god he was patting his lap I had no choice… (Well, I did, but still.) The man looked far too smug, humming in delight as he played with the hem of my nightgown.

“Another year, hm? Tell me… Have you been a good little puppy?” Even now he used that term… My heart wouldn’t last long at this rate…

“O-of course! I made sure to be on my best behavior, I’ll have you know!” … I didn’t like that laugh. That was a bad laugh.

“Really now? Well, I’ll have you know I’ve been watching you very closely [Name]! I don’t even need to check my list twice to know you’ve secured yourself a spot on the naughty list…” Just hearing that deep, smooth voice whispering into my ear made me shiver in delight, a moan escaping as his fangs grazed against my neck…

“Mmnm… Are you sure the elves aren’t slacking off? Can’t blame them, since I hear they don’t even get dental...” He couldn’t resist the urge to laugh, his face buried into my shoulder as his body trembled.

“S-stop it~ I’m trying to set the mood, damnit!” 

“Well maybe if you actually _listened_ to the elf union’s demands, we wouldn’t be having this problem!”

“STOP~~~” Oh my god he was wheezing. Damnit, why’d I have to leave my phone in the other room! 

“Alright, alright! Enough of that! You’re on the Naughty List, end of discussion! Now, do you know what happens to naughty little puppies?”

“They get fired? On Christmas too…” Oh, he looked so done.

“You know what? That’s it! On your knees!” He was trying so hard not to smile, and failing miserably compared to normal. It was quite an amazing sight in all honesty!

“Now, if you have nothing better to do than talk, I have just the task for you! Do a good job, and I might even lighten up your punishment!” He didn’t look away for even a moment, yet his hands never fumbled with his belt or slacks in the slightest, revealing his…

“I… _Candy cane boxers???_”

“It’s the holidays darling, what else would I wear? Now get to work, you can admire them later!” Not a second later, the boxers were down, revealing his semi-hard cock, just begging to be touched…

Well, who was I to refuse such a thing? Of course, teasing him a little first wouldn’t hurt.

Darkened, grey eyes watched in intrigue as I grabbed his hand, gently kissing along those lovely fingers before giving it a light nuzzle, gently placing it onto my head before moving to his cock. Carefully grasping it, I playfully jerked it along until it was hard enough, kissing the tip before parting my lips. Simply hearing him hum in delight was enough to make my heart flutter, yet it was amplified by the fingers that gently wove into my hair, gently petting me… 

… I wonder, could I make him lose patience tonight? Well, there was only one way to find out I suppose.

I limited myself to only half his cock, choosing a nice, extremely slow pace that I knew he loathed, watching him with innocent eyes as he frowned. If I was on the Naughty List already, I might as well commit, right? It took a while, but eventually his cold voice pierced through the silence.

“Puppy… You do remember who’s in charge tonight, yes?”

“Mmhm.”

“Then I suggest you actually get to work.”

“Mhm hm.”

“Don’t sass me, we both know very well you aren’t.” With a “pop” I pulled away from his cock, giving him the biggest pout I could muster. He simply raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t recall giving you the order to stop [Name]...” I stuck out my tongue, resisting the urge to smile at his darkening face.

I knew well enough I’d succeeded, feeling his fingers grip my hair tightly.

“Since you apparently need a reminder, let me show you just what I want…” Within moments, he’d left the chair, leaving me waist-level as his cock pressed against my lips, only forcing itself through once I smiled and nodded at him. Of course, even though I expected it, it was hard not to gag a little from the intrusion… He held me down for a while, before pulling me off, marvelling at my dazed expression.

“See? I knew you could do more! Now, does someone need another reminder, or will they behave?” I pouted again, but it was no use. His glare didn’t waver in the slightest.

“Hmph… Why should I behave if you’re going to punish me anyway?” Unlike mere moments ago, his hand lovingly ruffled through my hair.

“... Fair enough, I suppose… Follow me.” I was a bit dismayed when he fixed his pants, but I knew they’d be off soon enough. Gripping the couch for support, I rose to my feet.

“I didn’t say you could get off your knees, did I?” And back onto my knees I go! Unsurprisingly, I followed him to the bedroom, waiting far too long for the man to simply hang his coat.

… I know it was revenge, but it still sucked… After what felt like an eternity though, he sat on the edge of the bed, biting off a glove and tossing it to the side. 

“Alright, come here…” Much to my surprise, I was pulled into his lap, soon finding my mouth claimed by his own as his hands wandered about. Feeling his bare hand nestle between my thighs, I didn’t hesitate to spread them, crying out in delight as I felt his thumb press against my clit, a few fingers pushing inside.

“Since it’s Christmas, I guess I can be a little nice… Make sure you listen, because I won’t repeat myself.” Well, he was already making that quite the challenge with his fingers…

“I’ll give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Do a good job, and I’ll reward you.” His hand slipped away from me, yet he only smiled at my dismay. “Don’t be greedy now my little puppy, you’ll be able to fuck yourself on my fingers eventually~ Now lay down.”

As I got comfy on the bed, he pulled a present box out from beneath the bed, undoing the ribbon with a flourish before using it to tie my wrists together.

“Now, make sure you stay put, and I may just give you a reward… Or don’t. Either way, I’ll enjoy this…” The lid of the box was tossed aside, Divus taking his sweet time to examine the contents within.

From the glint in his eyes, I could already tell we’d be in here for a while… That thought did little to curb my excitement, knowing that even though this was supposed to be a “punishment,” that he would make it a St. Nichol’s day to remember…

… I just hope I’d be able to walk for the staff holiday party tomorrow...


End file.
